Fiery Attractions
by legolasEstelstar
Summary: When passionate waterbender Katara recieved her long awaited father from the war, she didn't expect to meet the cold regent Firelord Zuko.Wary from war and the court life waiting ahead,Zuko wasn't expecting happiness.Fire and Ice collide and consume.
1. Prologue

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: Writers grow and improve with each chapter and work they produce. My aim is to get better with each chapter, and give you readers something worth reading. Thank you for reading, THANK YOU for staying with me, and EVEN MORE THANKS for feedback. Honestly, we all need feedback to keep on going, whether it is writing or something else. So, don't be lazy. give FEEDBACK.**

Disclaimer: I don't own Avatar the Last Air-bender or any of their awesome characters. I can, however, play with them and bend them to my will for the enjoyment of readers.

Chapter 1: Prologue

The war had ended… mostly. The large army of fire rebels destroyed. Men of all elements fought against the rebels. Even soldiers of their own blood and kin; fire benders pledged their alliance to the allies as proof of their new alliance and equality with everyone. Even though Earth, Fire, Water and a few Air-benders including the Avatar, fought bravely, their rebels also fought back ruthlessly and savagely. They fought dirty, with no honor to subdue them, only greed for power. They where led by Zhao, and many other fire nation generals that couldn't stand being equal to people of other nations much less share power with them. Many women traveled with the rebels, some to follow their men to battle, while others followed with their own ideals. Yet one woman remained. One woman who was a leader to the rebels. She came from the Fire Nation royal family.

Many years ago the Fire Nation believed they were the strongest. Far more superior than the other nations, therefore it was their right to rule over and attacked. A huge gruesome war happened, and for many years the air nomads were scattered to a few dozens, until the avatar - Roku of the fire nation, drew all his might and power towards the war leaders and finally--the war was over.

Yet…he died in the process of restoring the balance in the world, and the next Avatar was reincarnated in an air bender boy named Aang.

Before Roku died, he reorganized the balance and the nations. Although there was peace in the world, he ensured the peace by creating a capital where the people of the four nations could live together in harmony. In the capital laid a palace and its royalty consisted a fair number of people of each nation with the inclusion of the Avatar of course. They rule fairly over the nations, although each of them could decide most of their nation's happenings. Like states they would rule after themselves but answering to the main state was a priority.

Bit by bit the people started a new path and little by little the harmonious vision that avatar Roku had been envisioned was coming through.

But not everyone was happy with this outcome. Many fire benders didn't want to share power, especially the aristocrats, and so, over the years they gathered many fire benders who were against this new future and made an army, led by the generals' thirst for power. And again another smaller but ruthless war began. There was much at stake, and none of the citizens would risk their newfound peace and happiness again. And so soldiers and the young Avatar was called to protect the new world. Fighting to protect the future, to protect the balance. After a few years of battle the fire rebels were finally destroyed and those who were alive were used as prisoners, being too dangerous to let loose in case they regrouped again. Slowly, the tired soldiers came back home, to their longing mothers, fathers, loving girlfriends and wives and loved children. One by one they were coming back, to try live a happy life and forget about war and the deaths they had seen and caused.

………

A bell rang.

The day was bright with a chilly breeze carried by the winds of winter. The air had a fresh scent of early morning and the people in the streets were doing their business, by this time everyone felt as light and relieved, as they hadn't felt in years. The war was over. There was much to be grateful for.

People busied the streets in their way to their jobs or school. Among the many students a girl sighed in resignation as she walked to the front gates her college. Many things had been closed due to the war, except for schools; they were always open for students.

The school was a beautiful building made of stone and marble. It was part of the main palace and was a mixture of the four nations, decorated with the Fire Nation, Earth Kingdom, Air Nomads and Water Tribe style, all designed in a way that didn't looked crowded at all, and was more of a new culture all together.

The girl made her way to the building, walking pass the students, some dressed in winter coats and such, while others where dressed in more casual clothes. She herself was dressed in a sky blue tunic with dark blue pants that blend with her slender curves, and a choker necklace with a blue carved stone that reminded of the ocean waves as they crashed against the rocks in spirals of water. Her dark brown hair was arranged simply in a long braid with two wisps of hair either-side of her forehead that connected with the braid. The weather wasn't cold for her, having been a water-bender who lived most her life in the cold, it was absolutely no sweat. Her blue eyes scanned her surroundings, looking for her new classroom. She was in the last year of school and was to become a master water bender. If she was good enough, she could even continue studies and learn basics of the other elements. She smiled and walked with more energy.

"Oy, Katara, wait for me!" the girl known as Katara laughed and ignored the boy yelling at her. "Hey! Aren't you listening? I said wai… AH!" Katara heard a crash of a body hitting the ground and books spilling. She turned around and went to the boy, or rather young man.

"What are you doing?"

"Oh nothing. Just… testing if the ground is hard, and what's it to you, hmm?" the boy snapped. Katara ignored his remark.

"Well you sure aren't in a jolly this morning Sokka" the guy named Sokka gave her a smug look.

"Aren't you one to talk? By the way—you're late for class"

"Che! Looks who's talking I… oh no! I'm late for school, _again_".

The girl turned on her heels and ran to her classroom leaving damp Sokka sitting on the ground surrounded by spilled books. "Some sister she is helping her poor brother…"

"Are you ok Sokka?" Sokka felt a small hand gently touch his shoulder. 'hm, soft hand gently touching me? Definitely not Katara' he thought. Then he recognized that voice.

He quickly stood up blushing and struck a pose. There at his side, kneeling still, was his girlfriend, Yue. "Sokka?"

"Oh hey Yue! What… erh. What are you doing here?" he asked nervously. Yue raised an eyebrow and looked at him teasingly.

"Uh… I study here, don't you remember? What were _you _doing on the ground?" it was a stupid question, she knew, but she just wanted to hear what he would say this time.

"Well" he started, "I urh, I w-was testing the ground, of course!" he smiled a sheepish grin. "And I suppose those books are for research on the ground, right?" She taunted playfully while standing up. Sokka smiled in relief and said: Yes! That's exactly what it was!

Yue laughed merrily, and took his hand. Sokka's silly grin was replaced with a tender almost reverent look towards his beloved. Yue lowered her eyes and blushed making Sokka smile. They had finally admitted their love for each other, and had decided to be together. It wasn't easy though. She was the daughter of the Water Tribe king that ruled his part in the Grand Capital. She was to be betrothed to the son of an aristocrat in the palace, but Sokka thought he was a looser who was interested in her position, and so she had the perfect excuse to leave him to be with Sokka without bringing scandal. Sokka also lived in the palace, with Katara and Gran Gran, their grandmother, they had a good position, his father was an important General representing the Water Tribe, and so his union with Yue wasn't a problem.

"You know I love you, right Yue?"

Yue smiled shyly and nodded.

"Oh! Moochie moochie! Sokka's in love!" a new voice said

The too lovers jumped and blushed crimson at a smiling teenager. He was wearing orange monk clothes, with blue arrowed tattoos on his hands and baldhead. He had a toothy grin as he waited for the couple to speak.

"Aang you slimy little…." Sokka paused as the revelation sunk into his brain. "Aang, you're here! I can't believe it! You've returned!"

"You bet I would." Smiled Aang. A gentle cough was heard and they both looked at a smiling Yue, waiting to be introduced. Sokka placed a hand around her shoulder and said: "Aang, this is Yue, my girlfriend."

"You speak as if I didn't know her, Sokka! How could I not remember her? Wait? Did you just say she is your girlfriend?"

_'I was only teasing!_'-He thought.

Yue chuckled. "Well, I see boys do get the meaning of things late…" Aang and Sokka looked at her dumbly. "Hey!" Sokka whined while Aang laughed. Then Yue remembered. "Oh my! We're going to be late for class, Sokka!" she grabbed her boyfriend's hand desperately and tugged only to hear: "we have first period free, Yue." The princess blushed a little and stopped tugging, but she didn't let go of his hand.

"Hey Sokka, where's Katara?" the arrow boy asked.

"She's in class, and surprisingly not so late"

"Oh, well, I'll see you later then"

"Why? You're not staying?" the warrior asked confusedly while he had his arm around his girlfriend.

"I just arrived, I have to go to the palace and report. You know…" Aang said it in a tired tone. Yue looked at him tenderly and said: "well, we'll see you later then, but do get some rest, alright?" Aang smiled at her. "Ok, then, bye!"

The trio parted to their morning chores…. Whatever they were…

………

Katara walked through the halls of the school towards the park area. She had at least an hour free till lunchtime, and she was thinking of what to do with her spare time when she collided with someone. "Oy! What's your problem?" a tall teenager turned around violently. When he saw whom it was he quickly cooled off. "Oh, hey Katara. Didn't know it was you."

"I could see that Jet" Katara replied smugly. "Were you going to punch the person that bumped into you if it wasn't me?"

Everyone who didn't know would think her crazy. Jet was kind of a bully and a strong one at that, even without bending power.

"Uh… you want me to answer that?" Jet replied sheepishly. Katara snorted. "Honestly Jet, you have to stop bullying, geez. All you need is someone to teach you a lesson."

"Oh, and who will that be, my darling Katara?" he teased smirking.

"I will, if you call me 'darling' again" she replied back defiantly. Jet wasn't what you would call the most gorgeous man you've ever seen, but many girls liked him, his looks improved by his cocky attitude.

Jet laughed at her remark, and patted her head ignoring her protest. "So where are you going? You wanna hang out?"

"Nah, no thanks, maybe another time."

"Suit yourself" he shrugged. " Better for me, I wont have you keeping an eye on me to see if I bully someone or not" he smirked.

Katara stared at him and said seriously: "don't you dare."

"Yeh, yeh, whatever you say…well, farewell my water bending penguin." He teased.

Katara laughed at his antics and left. Pass the pillars she went until she came to an open area. Green healthy grass covered the entire park except for the pathways marked by the students. Tall trees graced the yard with their robust trunks and thick and slender branches with abundant leaves. Fountains with Water Tribe style sculptures also offered a sense of peace and content.

Katara sighed happily and saw her friend Haru. Haru was a little older than she was. Brown long hair, soft hazel eyes, he was sweet and shy, but also a promising Earth bender. Katara walked silently towards him, hoping to catch him up by surprise. She softly approached. Apparently Haru was gazing at the fountains. 'Ha! He is so oblivious to what's coming!' Katara swallowed a giggle when she heard:

"well? Are you going to come up to me or not?"

Katara fell. Resigning she walked on her knees the short distance to the bench where her friend was seated. Haru smiled softly. No matter how much she denied it she was very much like her brother, and her goofiness was one of them.

"How did you knew it was me!" she whined looking up to him.

"Haha, lets just say I know when you're around."

The girl bit her lip in a sheepish gesture as to make up for her question. Then she seated on the floor and started talking cheerfully. "Yeah! I guess I have to keep working on my sensing skills, huh? It wouldn't kill if I don't always pay attention… but somehow…you know …" she added sadly. Her friend looked at her solemnly.

"Oh but I'll keep practicing and studying. One day I'll be a great master water bender, have a family of my own or something, what do you think?" she added with new cheer.

Haru smiled softly at her. She always tried to be happy and joyful, she always tried to make the better of things.

She continued to chat about everything. She liked being with Haru. He was one of the few people she could be completely carefree with. She didn't need to be tough or to be motherly; she could just be her childish-self.

While chatting all the way she didn't notice a certain young man standing out from the few students walking through the park.

"I'm so glad the war is over! I can't wait till papa comes home! I feel so sorry for those who couldn't though…. Maybe I'll go bring some treats for the hurt men at the hospital, wanna come?"

While Haru laughed, a person walking by paused at hearing this, glanced at the two friends, and went his way.

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: This chapter (and the second and the third and the rest to come) is edited. They were started in 2006, so as you can see some key characters are missing BUT they will make their appearance. I'll introduce Toph, Mai and Tylee but Azula is still on hiatus. This is an A/U love story, college style (or something like it). I hope you enjoy and thank you for reading. Please review. And have a wonderful year. **


	2. Fiery First Encounters

Author's note: thanks so much for your reviews! I'm forever grateful and hope to have you beautiful people till the end! (Passes out Aang key chains)

Disclaimer: I don't own Avatar neither the cold I had before.

His golden eyes watched his surroundings as he walked through the capital's main palace. Years of war-training kept him aware of almost everything happening around him. Even in this new founded peace, he was still on guard whenever on the go. Besides, the war after all, had just ended, and old habits die-hard.

He was supposed to report to the palace as soon as he arrived, just as any other important soldier who came from the field. 'The Avatar must have arrived by now,' he mused.

Having to report unnerved him. What was there to tell? They had won, the Avatar was alive, he was alive and therefore ensuring the rule of his kin in the capital. What else was there to know? He sighed. He knew very well. Now he was about to enter a new battle of his own in the palace.

Deep in his thoughts he kept walking through the different outer parts of the palace, until he reached one of the open areas, where lots of young people hang out. He supposed this was the school part of the palace. The high pillars and construction wore the distinction of libraries, classrooms and training rooms. The small park where he was walking through had water tribe fountains, made of ice that never melts. It was amazing, and although they gave a slight chill to the air, being late winter, it gave a peaceful and relaxing aura.

He cursed under his breath as he confirmed the bane of all men. He was lost. It was incredible that he could find his way in hostile terrain, get on track in the death of the night, but gets lost in a stupid palace. The looks he was getting weren't helping either, especially from the younger women there.

Pale complexion that wouldn't tan even in the hardest training under the sun gave way for a shaved head except for the long hair in the back tied in a high pony tail; worn battle clothes of the fire nation, and a scar that covered a third of his left side face was completed by burning gold eyes that paralyzed any soul. Yes, he was hard to miss.

He sighed in frustration. He knew that these people, especially these 'girls' wouldn't know who he really was, since he spent most of his teenage years training or in the war. But he wasn't naïve; he knew plenty of life and could see the meaning behind the looks the women shot at him, even the shy ones of the not so bold girls. He wondered angrily if these students, secured on their homes, cared about those who died in the war protecting them.

Thus he was thinking, when he saw this girl sitting in the grass chatting with a young man with a soft face. She looked so innocent, so…. Well, for a lack of word, childish. She looked sad for some reason, before he heard her saying: "Oh but I'll keep practicing and studying. One day I'll be a great master water bender, have a family of my own or something, what do you think?" while her companion smiled at her, the eavesdropper looked at the fountain thinking.

'Hm, a girl who wants to be a bender and a wife? Not that I'm a Water Tribe culturist expert, but, didn't water tribe women dedicate themselves to healing?

'Those where the only ones in the camp at least… '

"I'm so glad the war is over! I can't wait till papa comes home! I feel so sorry for those who couldn't though…. Maybe I'll go bring some treats for the hurt men at the hospital, wanna come?"

He froze but quickly left. He had heard talk about the war and the ones returning, but he had to admit that he didn't expect a girl like her to be so…

He shook his head. Maybe he was so used to battle and harsh decisions that he had forgotten about kindness. His eyes narrowed. "Kindness. What a load of rubbish. It doesn't lead you anywhere and gets you in more crap than you can count…. No…' –he debated with himself- 'I shouldn't underestimate anything anyhow… its what got me 'this' in the first place' he thought, gingerly touching his scar.

He felt a threatening presence, certainly not dangerous, but threatening nonetheless. He caught in the air a hand that meant to turn him around violently.

"Well" –said a cocky voice- "it seems we have a poser here who is trying to steal the ladies."

He scoffed in disgust and turned to look at the face of a smirking Jet.

"Oh, fresh meat! Well, we will welcome you to our school in our style pretty boy. - He frowned as he got a better look at his face. - Che! What's this? Why are the chicks drooling over you? Your face is burnt!"

The fire bender's muscles hardened, restraining himself from the evident ire within him.

"What's your name newbie?"

He snarled and was about to tell his name, the name that so many feared, when another voice spoke first and they both froze.

Katara finished talking with Haru, went for a walk, when she saw Jet harrasing a young man in fire bender clothes. Her temper flared and stomped towards her friend as he asked the name of the other man.

"Jet! Leave him alone!"

She walked to the startled men and pushed Jet softly. "What's your problem, always bullying and scaring everyone off? Can't you give the boy a chance!"

'Boy?' the startled stranger thought. He was getting annoyed by the second. He wasn't a boy, and he certainly didn't need help, especially from a girl!

"Geez, Katara, you always spoil the fun." Said Jet frustrated. "What are you doing anyway? Are you choosing him over me?"

"I'm not choosing anyone Jet."

She informed both annoyed and embarrased of being humiliated in front of those looking. "What? Do you think he could give you more than I can?" he spat suggestively.

Katara's eyes widened and narrowed.

This was low, even for Jet. They knew Jet had a crush on her, but he always respected her. She wouldn't expect him to say something like that much less in front of a crowd. Her naïve nature was gone, and instead came her ice attitude.

"You couldn't satisfy an inch of me even if you tried Jet, so some advice to you, learn to respect me. Remember your place or I will make you remember." She answered coldly.

Jet was struck. This was his Katara, his friend, the person he trusted. But right now, as he could see, he got too involved in the heat of the moment that he suggested something so out-of-hand. He wouldn't apologize in front of everyone, though, he chose to the latter, leave. He turned to the glaring young man and said, "You're lucky she came punk". And disdainfully, left, along with all the lookers, knowing there was nothing else to see.

The fire bender snarled at him and was about to roast him when a small voice interrupted him.

"Hey, are you alright? Don't worry about him he is just a big je…"

"I didn't ask for your help, 'girl'" he interrupted heatedly hissing the word 'girl' in spite.

Katara gaped and suddenly her temper flared again. "Wha… why you inconsiderate brat! Is this the thanks I get for bothering…"

"I didn't ask you to butt in and besides, he should be the one thanking you, I would have burned him to a crisp if you hadn't come messing in our business." He replied ardently.

"Stop interrupting me! Who do you think you are anyway, acting all higher than thou'? Jet may be a jerk but he is strong and I just wanted to help… next time I'll let him on you and I won't move a finger"

"Psh, next time he wont be so lucky. so my advise, keep your friend away, or else." He hissed at her.

"Yeah! Well, if you're so cocky, I might report you to the Fire Nation ruler here and put you in your place you ungrateful kid! Beware!" She fumed and practically screamed at him.

The man smirked at her and the irony of her words and replied coldly: "I'm not a kid, 'girl', so respect your elders. And if anything, you should beware of 'me'."

He turned around and left her glaring. He took a couple of steps before turning around slightly, smirking, and said: "oh, and you wont report me, since there is no Fire bender ruler here yet, and you know it."

Katara's eyes widened. She hadn't expected a new comer to know which of the bending rulers where active. "Well, even if so, when he comes up, he will teach you your lesson."

"I doubt he could" he replied smugly.

"Yes he will! He is stronger, wiser, older, and much more man than you! He has honor and is proof enough that there are good fire benders out there" she cried.

He stared at her. He was both amused and… grateful not to mention surprised that she spoke so strongly of his kin. This girl was interesting. Instead he said with his ever-annoying smirk: "And how, pray tell, do you know so much of this Fire Lord?"

She scowled. "My father wrote me about him. He wouldn't bother to write about someone if he wasn't worth it."

He raised an eyebrow hiding his growing ego. "It seems you feel strong about this 'lord-to-be'. Maybe your planning to lure him so you may be his lady… tsk tsk…. I'm sorry to tell you, he wouldn't be interested in braking tradition and marrying someone of other breeding."

"How dare you? I'm not like that! And you have no right speaking so thusly about me! I am not judging you, so you just back off!" She couldn't believe it. How could anyone be so conceited! So ungrateful! So mean! And why the hell was he looking at her like that!

Although her words had him thinking (yet again) he brushed it off and watched in amusement how her emotions passed so freely across her beautiful eyes, making it easy to read her. From hurt, to anger to annoyance, he watched her through all these emotions and noticed how each of them had a different shade of blue in her eyes. It was amusing and refreshing. How a water tribe girl could have such a fire in her… -he grimaced. Much like a fire bender like him could have such a coldness of heart.

He vaguely wondered how she looked when she was happy, and how her eyes sparkled when she was having fun.

"Finally got you to shut your mouth. And what the _'hell'_ are you looking at!" she asked shrilly. His gaze unnerved her. Not precisely for his scarred face, but for the intense look of amber in his eyes and how they seemed to strike out every thought. It was unsettling, and she wouldn't allow it.

He stared at her for a fraction of a second realizing he had been shamelessly looking at her the whole time. He shifted his stance and raised one black eyebrow. "I was wondering if you where trying to be annoying or you where just born like It." She fumed. "What? You thought I was checking you out? Please! What is there to see? You hardly reach womanly standards."

He was bluffing and he knew it. She wasn't tall, but she wasn't short either. And her womanly curves stood out, not to mention her dazzling eyes, but he would be damned if he ever admitted it.

He also hadn't had this much fun arguing with someone in a long time, excluding his uncle. His orders where always obeyed and respected. These city people didn't know who he was now, like that 'Jet', but once they realized, they would know their place.

The girl in front of him scoffed indignantly. How could he speak about her appearance when he was worse than her? Ok, granted, even with the scar he looked handsome, and the scar gave him character, but still it wasn't fair.

"Indeed, look whose talking, with that scarred face!"

His pupils narrowed to slits at her words and he closed his fist, which were glowing with heat.

"I will give you one of your own so horrible that your own mother won't want you back." He snarled before watching her blow her hand in a blur and felt a cold-burning slap on his face.

"Speaking on experience?" she hissed cruelly.

He was furious and she could see it, feel it. Burning flames caressed his body without hurting him, and expelled heat of raw power and anger. His eyes, now amber, seemed to burn on his own. He was fire personified, and somehow she knew that this wasn't his full power, that he was restraining.

She moved her wrist gracefully and summoned water from the fountain making a double whip to smack him. He easily vaporized her whip but she wittily used the steam to distract him while she summoned more water, this time freezing it. When she was about to attack he was already waiting for her, but he didn't actually attack, she noticed angrily. He was on defensive.

This made her even angrier, and she slatted the ice in dozens of frozen darts that she threw at him. He slightly bended his body as a firewall melted the ice.

He smirked at her through the steam that now surrounded him.

Snarling, she shifted her arms in a powerful move and gathered a huge wave of water from several fountains, used part of it to freeze her feet to the ground so she wouldn't get swept off her feet.

While the fire bender melted her base dripping her wet, she used her wave to cage him and freeze him. Without loosing his smirk, he snorted smoke while concentrating all his heat to melt his ice cage. He walked towards her slowly, both of them now soaked. She was panting while he hadn't wasted a breath.

While this frustrated her, he thought about how tempting she looked soaked and panting looking up at him.

By now, no one was around. He was grateful, he didn't want to attract unwanted attention to him more than he already had, but he had to admit he had enjoyed the verbal and physical spar with the girl.

He gingerly touched her chin while she was there, standing, too furious to react and spoke in a low husky voice: "Not bad, but you are such a foolish girl. You have to know your own limitations. You may rise with the moon, but I rise with the sun. Know your place or it will cost you more than soaked clothes, little one."

He stepped away from her as she moved her face from his hand in defiance. Before she could utter a word, the bell calling for next period, rang, followed by mutterings of the crowd and people coming.

The young man snorted, turned and left. He would just have to go back to the gate and search for the main palace again. Hopefully he might find someone who guided him without having to shamefully ask for directions.

Before Katara could stop him an arm encircled her. "Hey Katara, come! The last groups of the fighters arrived! Maybe dad is there to… wait a minute, you're soaked! What happened to you!" asked a bewildered Sokka.

Katara rolled her eyes. Trust her brother to get the meaning of things so late.

"Nothing, I got into this fight with a firebender…"

"What! A firebender? Was it an enemy?" he scanned the surroundings. "Where is he?" Katara turned confused to see that her wet companion had left.

"Sokka, how could he be an enemy? And in the palace no less?"

"Hm… your right. But, wait, was it a guy? A fire bender man dared fight you?" he asked astonished. "How dare he? You're a girl! That's unacceptable; I knew you couldn't trust all fire benders! He must be an enemy, they are the only ones who hate the balance!" he said while punching his fist in vehemence.

Katara shifted uncomfortably. "Well we got into an argument, but I kinda started it, I was the one who hit him first… and he was on defensive, he didn't take offensive attack at me, so…" she didn't knew why she was defending him. 'What am I, the champion of justice? People could think whatever they wanted of him, for all I care!' she sighed. Still… it wasn't right…

"Ok, if you say so. But you got to be careful, someday you'll meet more than you can handle." She sighed. Her brother noticed so he put his happy-go-lucky voice. "Well, whatever, come on! Let see if dad has arrived!"

This banished all frustration from her face. "Really? You think? Oh, but what about classes?"

Sokka answered happily. "They are all cancelled. They gave everyone in the city the day off; to celebrate the complete return of the survivor army, and to commemorate those who died, something like that. So quit standing there and come along! Maybe Aang will be present, if he could get out of reporting early."

Katara smiled weakly at the hope of finally seeing her father after so many years, and followed Sokka to the grand hall, not bothering to change her wet clothes, or the large crowd around her.

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: Well, this is it. Second chapter. Go me! I hope you guys like it and ill try to update earlier, as I know how frustrating it is to wait long time for updates. **

**Thanks for reading, PLEASE REVIEW (Hands out fire nation spicy crackers to reviewers). Ja ne!**


	3. Meetings of family and friends

Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I don't own Avatar: The Last Airbender or any lame attempt at wit to make up for taking so long in updating.

Chapter to She-walks-in-twilight, for her patience and good nature.

'_They're here! They are finally here…' _I couldn't stop repeating it over and over again in my head like a mantra. Maybe after a thousand times it would sink in and I would believe it. In any case it helped to get my mind out of other less dignified and completely angering matters.

The majestic hall could be seen now, with a sea of people in and out of the inner entrance of the palace, eager to see the familiar faces of the heroes and survivors. As big as the hall is, it can't accommodate every single person of one of the biggest cities in the world.

For a brief moment I wondered how would we get pass all those people to the inside of the main hall where the royalty had priority. Ok, so we are not royalty. '_Until Sokka marries Yue that is…they are in love and go great together… lucky bastards…' _

Anyhow, Our father is a General, representing the Water Tribe, maintaining the balance of the four nations with the other ambassadors and what not. Aristocrats are what they call us…I guess it comes in handy sometimes. I don't like to abuse my position; I'm not the only one who is eager to see someone, but hey, if you got it, use it, right? '_ geez, I sound like Sokka'…_

I instantly grabbed my brother's hand and broke our way through the people, who were gathering in line to see the march of the men and women who returned. We lined up, and yet, I didn't see dad. I started panicking.

"Sokka! I don't see dad anywhere!" I watched frantically from side to side before something bunked my head. I looked up to see Sokka lowering his fist.

"They are sending those who live in the city first. That way it will be easier for everyone to meet at once… those who live at the palace will stay there for the family to see."

I calmed down and follow him to the main hall where some people make way for us, and some others look at me in disdain. Before I could glare at them Sokka pulled me to the center, where long tables with comfy chairs were set, with people hugging happily, and servants running from one place to another bringing food and drinks. There was Aang in a chair looking happy and playing with Momo. But that wasn't what took my breath away and froze my heart into a painful stop.

There he was, talking with Earth and Fire warriors, tired but happy, her father. Had it only been two years since she last saw him? It seemed so much more.

"Dad!" she cried, running to her father who turned just in time to catch her as she jumped on his arms, followed by Sokka, all decorum forgotten.

-"Dad, we missed you so much!"

-"Don't _ever_ leave again!"

Their father laughed warmly, looking at Sokka, still grasping his shoulder. "You have grown, my son. You are a man now." His deep voice filled with pride. Sokka smiled and his eyes shimmered.

Their eyes lowered to Katara who was still hugging her father like a lifeline, while tears marked trails down her cheeks and reddened nose.

"Katara." His gentle tone made her look up at him, smiling. "Your eyes show more maturity and wisdom. You're…-he frowned curiously- you're wet."

Ignoring her embarrassed expression, Sokka snorted "Tomboy" under his breath.

"Slowpoke" she bit back.

Their small rant tore a hearty laugh out of their dad. "But in many ways you are still the same, and for that I'm glad. Come. I have some people I want you to meet and who want to meet you as well."

He guided them a few steps farther from their spot, where the previous people he had been speaking with had retired to give him some space with his family. They were three men. One was dressed in beige and teal earthy colors. The other two, still with their back turned, deep in conversation, were dressed in the deep burgundy attire of the Fire Nation.

Hakoda cut in, "Gentlemen, may I introduce my children, Sokka and Katara?"

The Earth Bender smiled and nodded in greeting before he saw someone and excused himself. The short, heavy older man grinned at them and waved. He had a pleasant face and merry eye, a total contrast with the much younger man at his side. His own scarred face was appalled as he stared at Katara, who mirrored his expression.

"YOU!" They both shouted in unison.

"Do you two know each other?"

"What is HE doing here?"

"Katara" her father's tone held a hint of warning. "This is my brother in arms, Prince Zuko, future regent ruler of the Fire Nation in the capital, and his uncle, General Iroh. Show your respect."

Katara's frowned, her mouth slightly opened in a grimace, as she stared at Hakoda in mute horror during the introduction of her new nemesis. At her father's reminder of politeness, she relaxed into what she thought was a composed face, and bowed awkwardly to Iroh.

"It is an honor to meet you General Iroh." She said softly.

He smiled once again and bowed back, answering in a clear and inviting voice.

"The pleasure is all mine. Hakoda, what a very energetic young woman! She must have tea with my nephew and me some time. Wouldn't it be nice, Zuko?"

Zuko smirked and made a mocking bow.

Katara stiffened.

Iroh coughed softly. "I hear congratulations are in order." He said to lighten up the atmosphere.

"Yes." Hakoda followed. "My son is getting married."

"That's wonderful!" Iroh said. "No better way to enjoy the new peace than to be with the ones we love. Why, now that we're back, I hope Zuko will settle down once and for all."

He wiggled his eyebrows at them, grinning and patting Zuko's back.

Hakoda and Sokka shook their heads at the general's antics while Katara bit her lip to hide her snicker as Zuko clenched his teeth tightly. He closed and opened his hands as if restraining from choking his uncle.

A nearby candle shot four sparks announcing the hour. Classes were cancelled and people left to get ready and look their best for the formal ceremony.

"It's time for you to get ready." Hakoda said. "We'll meet at the Ceremony."

"I can think of better things to do than to go to that thing…" Sokka mumbled.

"Party equals banquet and dancing divided by time between food and Yue. Think about it." Katara said.

Sokka straightened up. "You have convinced me once again. Let's go."

They bowed to the men before leaving. Iroh, Zuko and Hakoda watched them go, hearing Sokka suggest Katara to change clothes, and their soft bickering until they were out of hearing reach. Katara said something that made Sokka trip and grab a passing by servant for support, making him drop the scrolls he was carrying. As Hakoda rolled his eyes, the attacked servant approached them. He straightened his clothes and cleared his throat as if nothing had happened.

"My lords, you are requested for a Conference to discuss the status of the lands and armies. The Avatar will arrive shortly. Apparently he has –the servant frowned—disappeared from the Conference Room. My guess is he's with Lady Toph. She arrived shortly after you did and…"

"My good man—Iroh interrupted-- why don't you go have some tea to soothe that quick tongue of yours? I'm sure you can use a break."

The servant blushed in embarrassment, mumbled a quick apology and left.

"Ah, back to Court Life, a whole different battlefield of its own…" Iroh said.

Hakoda sighed. "Can't say I've missed the gossip, but it's better than war… We just change bending with words for these battles."

"I preffer fire bending than bending words to go around these people…" Zuko scoffed. "It's more straightforward and less sneaky, anyway."

"But it is a challenge none the less. And you like challenges, don't you, Nephew?" Iroh smirked and elbowed him, many meanings behind his words.

"There are no challenges worth my time here, uncle." Zuko turned around. "I'll see you in Conference." With a wave of acknowledgement, he left, his sensuous walk both alluring and forbidding attracting more than one stare from both men and women.

"You must be very proud of him, Iroh."

Iroh smiled, his eyes softened and Hakoda saw a father's love in those eyes. "He was forced to grow up too fast, and bear on his shoulders a load too heavy for any man. He has done splendidly, I couldn't be prouder. And yet he is still a boy in many ways…"

Hakoda sighed. "At least you have been there to guide him on those crucial years when he needed you the most. Sokka and Katara have been alone for more than two years, with no father or mother to be there for them. Leaving them to fight in the war was my duty not only to my country but also to them. So they could live in peace. So their innocence wouldn't be totally destroyed by war. And yet my daughter became a second mother to Sokka and all the other children who's parents were taken away. She too, was forced to grow up to soon."

Hakoda stared sadly into nothing, when he felt a warm weight on his shoulder. Iroh patted him, with a kind look.

"Sometimes we have to do a little evil for a greater good.

Don't be so hard on yourself. Not only did your children have it better here, safe at the city, but they grew up well. They have their father's strength and their mother's wisdom."

Hakoda smiled softly, touched at his friend's words.

"And besides, they looked pretty jovial and unscarred to me. Sokka lowers his guard at food and his fiancé and Katara lets water cool her down, for what I've seen."

"How _did_ she get soaked like that?" Hakoda asked bewildered.

"I don't know." Iroh looked up at the ceiling, rubbing his beard thoughtfully. "But Zuko arrived in the same state before he changed into dry clothes."

"Oh? Is that so?" Hakoda raised an eyebrow.

Iroh just smirked.

"Well, well… This shall be interesting…"

Eight sparks sounded cheerfully announcing the time. The palace was buzzing with people in elegant dresses and robes. Women clad in their finest silks and skins, traditional jewelry, wearing proudly the best their culture had to offer. Men didn't stay behind, with their finely woven tunics clasped with gemstones decorated brooches, crisp breeches and soft boots. Even the livery had worn their best for this occasion.

In a large hall, filled with square tables positioned in spirals so everyone would be in sight and in condition to talk, dinner was a success, considering the amount of people involved. A few mishaps gave the touch for entertainment that the musicians couldn't provide. A lady and the maid serving her a drink were both swooning at Zuko when he smirked at a pale, black haired young woman next to him. Neither woman noticed the cup overfilling and the contents spilled onto the lady's green and teal dress, making the lady screech in horror.

A snobbish man in a blue robe snapped at a servant for being to slow. As if in queue, a tremor shook the legs of the man's chair and his face dropped on his soup. Toph, three tables away, laughed. Haru, three spaces away from the snobbish man, kept eating as if nothing had happened, and later swore he had nothing to do with it.

At the main tables, while the adults shared drinks and toasted to the new era, Toph sneezed over Aang's rice. While Toph reddened in embarrassment and Aang kissed his hand while pushed away the plate, Sokka guffawed in laughter until he choked on his newly discovered, and half chewed meat called chicken. Yue and Katara had to hit his back until he regained his breath.

Yes, dinner was certainly eventful. And after everyone was sated, including the hired help, the ball started.

Author's Note: The next chapter will start with the ball and more interactions between our favorite characters. Enjoy and please Review.

**Sokka: No, no, that's not the way to ask!**

**Katara: What do you mean?**

**Sokka: Who will bother to review with that lame way to ask for it? You hardly even notice she asked!**

**Aang: Then what do you propose?**

**Toph: Yeah. It's not like she can bitch and moan and plead for people to take a minute and leave a comment. **

**Sokka: What good is a story without proper encouragement and critic with examples of bad and good?!**

**Katara: Is that a rhetorical question?**

**Sokka: Ugh, I'm just saying—**

**Azula: What is going on here?**

**(Sokka screams, everyone gets in battle position)**

**Azula: Relax, I'm on break. By the way, Tylee was wondering if you wanted to go to the circus with her. **

**Sokka: Erh…I'm engaged at this moment. **

**Toph: In more ways than one.**

**Azula: Fine. So what is all the fuzz about? **

**Aang: How to get readers to review. **

**Katara: Review alerts are nice, but they don't tell us much. **

**Sokka: ****Feedback****. We crave it. Like food. **

**Azula: Use persuasion. Use fear, like a lightening waiting to strike, the last thing you'll see before you get burned to a crisp will be the heavenly light of guilt, pulling you in to shame and despair!!!**

**Katara: Erh… Right…**

**Aang: I don't think that's what we are looking for but… thanks anyway.**

**Azula: Fine. Suit yourself, but when weeks pass and you get tons of views and no reviews, remember, Azula was right. **

**Toph: ouch.**

**Katara: Never mind that. We have to go back. **

**Sokka: But we haven't reached a solution yet!**

**Katara: Maybe we will, in next chapter. **

**Toph: Maybe…**


	4. What Dance May Come

"Toph, you look wonderful

Disclaimer: I obviously don't own Avatar: The Las Airbender, cause if I did, I wouldn't make you all wait so frigging much for every episode. By the time the series ends, those who started watching it at 16 will be 25. So no, I don't own anything.

Author's note: As we could see from the latest episodes, the Zuko/Mai pairing is pretty serious, as far as the official plot goes. However, for us Zutara lovers, that's what fanfics are for, so here is my own offering of a couple I love so much. Since I hadn't updated for so long, here's a longer chappie. Enjoy.

#

"Toph, you look wonderful!" Yue exclaimed, squeezing her hand.

She wore a cream colored dress with cloud like sleeves. Her feet, for decorum's sake, had silk wrappings with cream decorative cords that left the soles of her feet bare to touch and feel.

Toph smiled, holding Aang's hand. "Thanks. I wish I could say the same about you but… you know."

"Yeah, yeah, we all look great, when have we not?" Sokka approached, wrapping his arm loosely his arm around Yue's bare shoulders, her gown made out of the finest skin, shimmering with crystals that looked like frozen raindrops. "Right Yue?"

Yue smiled, blushing, but before she could answer, Aang cut in. "But we don't look so well in the morning, do we? Toph looks to die for, literally—OW!" Toph had crushed his hand.

Sokka had more sense than to add to that statement. Although Yue would never hit him, she had other ways for retribution. He coughed lightly and looked away. The hall was filling up. Dozens of people well fed, chatted amiably. Many flirted, their way of flirting as varied as the difference in their ages. Some swooned shamelessly over certain man or woman, single or not. A group of girls swooned over Zuko, whom, though gallantly nodded at them once, ignored them altogether to talk with Mei, whose only sign of acknowledgement to the girls was a clenched jaw and the fumbling over some pointy thing in her pocket.

Haru and Jet walked by, Jet sporting his weapon of choice under the dubious excuse that, being deprived of bending power, he needed something to defend himself in case of trouble. Sokka asked them if they had seen Katara but before they could answer, they heard the flock of swooning girls gasp and shriek and disperse, making way for an angry vision in a sky blue silk dress with white fur trimmings that pushed her way through the sea of hormones.

Jet's eyes widened before they narrowed in manly admiration at the sight of a flushed faced Katara, whose scowl became a happy smile at the sight of them.

"Oh, there you guys are! It's pretty crowded here, isn't it? It gets hot and makes people act so dumb and silly, don't you think? I mean, really, look at all those swooning, byson eyed girls. I even saw Yun, from my class! I thought she had more sense than that…"

"Oh, leave them be, Katara" Aang said, "It's a night for celebration."

"Yeah, sis, there's nothing wrong with living a little and flirt once in a while." Sokka said and then hastily added "uh, not that I want to or anything! Right, Yue?"

Katara frowned. "Yes, well, if you ever find me flirting like that, please hit me with your boomerang as hard as you can and put me out of shame."

Sokka opened his mouth to say something but Toph stomped her feet. "Are we going to stay here talking or are we going to dance? Come on, Twinkle Toes!" And she dragged Aang to the dance floor, where the young people were dancing lively to the wild music.

Yue looked expectantly at Sokka and he stared back at her until he shrugged and took her hand to go dance. Katara, Jet and Haru were left alone, awkwardly glancing around. Jet rubbed his shoulder, and Haru coughed lightly. "Ahem, well, I'm going to see if Suki wants to dance. I'll see you guys later." He winked at them and left, picking up a flower on his way from a nearby pot.

Jet looked to the ceiling, took a deep breath, and grabbed Katara's hand before he lost courage. "Come on."

"Finally. Since were are you shy around me?" Katara asked, half joking.

Jet stood in position stiffly and mumbled.

"What? Sorry, I couldn't catch that."

"You just look… uh…look! Are we going to dance or not? If we don't hurry, we'll have to wait until after the Traditional Element Dances. I'll be bored to tears by then, so…" he turned around and started dancing faster and more vehement than usual, and Katara knew conversation was over. She laughed at his movements and started dancing too, her want of fun more important than the want of dancing correctly. They glided, stomped feet to the rhythm of the music and sometimes to their own wacky rhythm, twirled wildly and made up dance steps to their own enjoyment.

They traded partners with Aang and Sokka, Yue a bit relieved to move at a slower pace with Aang, and Toph "accidentally" stepping on Jet's feet, teasingly. Sokka and Katara laughed and twirled, bumping into other couples, which then tried to give them as much space as possible. Haru danced and flirted with Suki, while Mei and Zuko stayed in a corner, regally composed, not dancing. When it was over, they were sweaty and panting with laughter.

"That was fun!" said Toph, punching Aang's arm for emphasis.

Yue chuckled. "We can try again later."

"Maybe you can," lamented Sokka, "I can't do the Harmony of the Elements Dance to save my life."

His fiancée rolled her eyes. "Yes you can, I've been teaching you. You can't get out of this one."

"What's the point? Harmony of the Elements is to be danced by people from different elements. Why train me to dance with anyone else but you?"

"Because you have to honor your status and heritage." She finished in a no-nonsense tone and Jet took a step away from the stern Water Princess, for safe measure. He took Katara's hand and pulled her away. Aang and Toph followed.

"Come on. The Dance of the Elements is about to begin. Don't know about you, but I don't want to get in the way of a mudslide, typhoon, shower or flame throw, thank you very much." Jet said smirking.

Toph muttered, "A mudslide would be more fun than this boring ball…"

They found a comfortable spot where they could see the performance. Everyone formed a circle around the hall, leaving a wide space for the Dancers. At each corner there was majestic yet small representation of an Element. An ice fountain with crystalline water chirped lightly, ready to be used by the Water Tribe Dancers. An onyx monolith held a handsome torch for the Fire Nation. A limestone round table had clay and coal figures and wooden, spiral shaped stand carried two fans. Though the monolith and the wooden stand weren't needed, as fire and air benders could produce their elements themselves, they were still present for the sake of balance and decoration.

Following tradition, the Water Benders went first. An older, white haired man in a blue parka offered his hand to a much younger, but equally white haired woman.

Katara frowned. "Hey! Isn't that…?"

"Yue, yes." Sokka had just arrived.

Katara turned around swiftly. "I meant Master Paku. But, yes."

Aang smiled. "Sokka? What are you doing here?"

He shrugged. "Only Element Benders can dance."

Aang cocked his head sideways. "Oh. I'm sorry."

"Are you kidding me? I got away from it thanks to my lack of powers." He winked at the group. "Deprivation never tasted so good!"

"We should remember to mention that next time he gets an inferiority complex." Toph put in.

Aang rubbed his jaw. "It might work better than shopping…"

Sokka looked aghast. "Nothing works better than shopping!"

"Hush it. Or I'll hide your meteorite sword."

"Don't you dare, Katara! Not again."

Someone from the back shushed them and they straightened, embarrassed, to watch the Dance of the Moon and Tide. Yue summouned the water in the fountain and bended it into spirals that danced around her, as Master Paku melted the ice fountain and joined her, freezing the water to create a moving path for them to move in, then unfreezing it again to blend and form new shapes. The movements were cool and flowing, complete personification of the water element. When they were done, the guest clapped at the graceful presentation, and waited for the next couple.

The Dance of the Badgermoles would be done by King Bumi and a middle aged, tough looking woman. Those who didn't know Bumi worried about his physique and wondered if he could even bend dust. They were in for a surprise when the cackling old man tensed his hidden muscles and kicked the ground with his foot, creating an earth wave that reached the limestone table and cracked three spheres he proceeded to rotate, as the middle aged woman flexed her arms in angular, hard movements and controlled the rest of the table as well as the ground itself. In mid air, they transformed the rocks from black coal to sparkling diamond. It was a stiff, sharp and precise dance, quite contrary at the previous one.

Everyone clapped. The lady bowed gracefully in spite of her toughness, and Bumi laughed and said the diamond would be given up as a prize to a very special game. Those who knew Bumi quickly gave up on the competition, knowing the old king's eccentric ways to play. A few hopefuls glanced at each other, coveting the prize.

When things settled down, two male figures took the center of the hall. The Dance of the Dragon was about to begin. Seen by very few of the guest, many were scared to get burned, which had nothing to do with Fire Nation prejudice as the natural fear fire ignites. A short, chubby old man with a pleasant face bowed to the taller young man with a scar on his face. He nodded back, and before anyone could draw in a breath, he flexed his arms in a graceful yet strong arch and summoned a flame that circled like live fire, while the old man sipped elegantly from a teacup. A moment later, he braced himself and opened his mouth in a feral expression liberating a living flame dragon that raised high and circled the couple, twisting in its own body. The young man moved according to the steps required and produced a dragon that joined the other one in harmonious warmth. They took different colors, different shades and heat, warm and hot and blistering, they changed over and over again, and then, the two men flexed their arms across their chest and produced Lightning that consumed the dragons.

There was a frozen pause before the hall exploded in applause. They had seen the Dance of the Dragon for the first time and it was a sensation. The lady with the stained dress from dinner fainted. A man carrying freshly cut cabbages tripped over her and the cabbages flew, some falling on people's heads.

When the commotion was over, Aang squeezed Toph's hand before walking to the center. There, under the stares of a full hall appreciating the simple elegance of the Avatar's attire, he gave the traditional monk greeting to his partner, an equally bald young man with blue arrows on his head and arms who bowed back, and the Dance of the Bison started. They sent thin air currents to the wooden stand, carrying two shades of colored dust, to make the presentation more visible for everyone. They controlled the air in slow and fast paths, carrying the colored dust around the spectators, and back to themselves. They took turns in lifting each other and float in the dancing currents of bended air, in light and peaceful yet graceful movements.

Toph kicked the floor lightly, and sighed.

Sokka, who was staring at Aang do the Air Scooter, said distractedly, "You can't see from there? I can lift you and.. AH!" he jumped and rubbed his shoe where the cracking sound of Toph's naked feet had created.

"Newsflash, boomerjerk, I'm blind." She said, frustrated because she couldn't see nor feel Aang airbending and with little patience for Sokka's short comings.

He coughed and looked sideways at Yue, who looked equally embarrassed. "Ah, yes, sorry…" His face lightened up with an idea and his index finger rose, gathering the attention of his small party. "Haven't you noticed the lack of imagination for the names of the Dances?"

Though Toph couldn't see his overly eager face or his finger, she could feel his attempt at distraction. Forgiving him for at least having offered to lift her up to see, she decided to follow his lead.

She nodded. "Is your foot better?"

Katara smiled warmly at Toph's unique way to make peace.

Sokka flexed his toes inside his boots. "Yeah, no worries."

"Good, now shut up and watch Aang for me."

Aang and his partner had moved to a more violent and deadly play, flexing their arms and bending legs to create the winds of a typhoon that roared with force yet managed to stay away from people. However, hats flew, skirts rose, women shrieked, perverts peeked, and one or two drinks got spilled before the deadly forces of the Air succumbed to the two Airbenders and became gentle once more, before disappearing altogether. They bowed to each other, and the Dance of the Elements was over.

The Avatar walked to his friends, smiling proudly. "Did I do it right?"

Sokka rubbed his neck. "Yeah, sure. Not that we would know, anyway…"

Katara elbowed him and he protested. "What? I said he did all right, didn't I?"

"You did great, Aang" her soft, maternal voice rang through them all and Aang beamed at her.

"Thanks!" he said "You did great too, Yue! No one better to do the Dance of the Moon and Tide than the Moon Princess herself."

Yue smiled and blushed, both from the praise and pride. "Thanks Aang."

"And no one better to do the Dance of the Bison than the Avatar." Jet cut in. "I'll see you guys later. I just saw Smellerbee so I'll spend the rest of the night with her. Take care."

The gang went to get refreshments…along with so many people that they had to wait in line while the servants tried their best to squeeze between bodies without stepping on skirts and feet or staining them with the drinks. Older people stood gracefully and snobbishly on corners and seats, talking amongst themselves or simply waiting to be served.

Iroh, pleasant as ever, watched the youngsters in friendly chat and flirt waiting for refreshments and snacks. He glanced at Zuko, standing stiff and proper, hands behind his back, talking quietly to a fellow officer. It bothered him that Zuko conduced himself with so cold propriety and detachment. Now that they were back from the war, his next mission would be to help his favorite nephew find a much-deserved happiness, a new life free from death and loss. And he would start right that instant.

He gave a dramatic sigh, and waited for Zuko to question him. Although Zuko paused for a second, he kept talking.

Iroh sighed louder and fanned himself.

The officer stopped talking and glanced at Iroh worriedly. "Is something wrong, sir?"

Zuko narrowed his eyes.

"Ah! It's too hot in here, and I'm afraid my throat is too dry from the excitement. Nephew! Why don't you go to that cheerful crowd over there and get me jasmine tea?"

"Why don't you go and get it yourself?"

The officer's eyes bulged.

The old man held up his hands. "Now now, you can't make an old man like me, so, sniff, weak and _old_ go walk that distance and wrestle young people for tea."

Zuko gritted his teeth. By his calculations, he estimated that he would lose his teeth by the time he was 30, thanks to his uncle. "Then wait for a _servant_ to _bring it _to you_."_

Iroh raised an eyebrow, and Zuko growled. "Fine!" he said, and left, not quite stomping, for Fire Prince Zuko didn't stomp, but something close to it.

His uncle turned to the nervous, sweaty officer who looked at him wearily, and started talking like nothing had happened.

#

The Gaang were standing outside the crowd of people, but close enough to appreciate what was happening, and enjoying their drinks. Aang had airbended the glasses and Katara and Yue and waterbended the drinks, so they didn't have to wait in line for long.

They weren't the only ones. Many water benders did the same for themselves and their friends, and the unlucky ones who had to wait contended themselves with calling them "cheats".

Katara listened to her friends, and sipped slowly while watching her surroundings. Jet appeared on the line to get drinks. She saw a few friends from class spread around the crowd, their conversation stopping to glance at a figure that walked his way through them, failing to be invisible. She stopped listening her friends altogether, and curiously stared intently at the scar-faced man that tried to get something to drink.

_"Odd… you would think he would wait to be served…"_ she thought.

He ignored the stares; his only awareness of them was his stiffened back, still visible to Katara. And orange and red clad couple smiled and nodded at him, and he nodded back, unsmiling. She saw her classmate, Yun, the one who was making goo eyes at him before, leave the line with her glass and once she caught his look, she smiled invitingly and kept walking. Her eyes, focused on his, couldn't see where they were going, and she tripped over a long, thin metal weapon, making her squeal, lose her balance and spill her drink over the bushy haired, grass chewing guy that scoffed disgusted.

If the weapon, the hair or the face weren't enough proof for Katara to know it was Jet, Zuko's response certainly assured her. He laughed. It was a small, deep, throaty laugh with the purpose of going unnoticed, but resulting very sensually appealing to the female group in its hateful mockery.

Jet was too busy trying not to beat the foolish Yun with the pastry he had been eating, so he didn't hear nor care about Zuko. Meanwhile, another young woman took his laugh as an invitation and stepped forward to serve him the tea. Amused and in a better mood at Jet's expense, he allowed to flirt himself out of the waiting line and smirked at the woman, nodding slowly when she handed him the cup.

Katara, who was taking another sip of her drink at that moment, choked on it, in indignation and anger, coughing awkwardly and wiping her aching nose.

Her friends quickly asked her if she was all right.

"Wow Katara, was Sokka's joke so funny?" Aang said.

Sokka clapped "She's finally getting my sense of humour!"

Katara tried to find her voice again, which came out raspy. "Right…well, I'm going to my room to clean myself up a bit. Be right back."

She walked to the nearest exit, getting a glimpse of Zuko, and caught his uncle's look. She turned quickly, flustered and walked faster, cursing men.

#

Iroh sipped his tea happily, as his plan started off better than expected. Zuko had laughed. A restrained laugh, but a laugh never the less. As far as he was concerned, this whole night was worth it. He caught the eyes of Hakoda's daughter, but she turned before he could invite her in. she seemed angry for some reason. _'Such fiery spirit on a Water bender girl… what a contrast to…' _And so he realized, what a striking opposite she was to his nephew. What fire to his ice! Oh, the Irony of it was too much. Could it be? Could she be his cure?

Zuko looked at him, and frowned. "Uncle?" was his simple question.

"Could you go to my room and fetch me my Pai Sho tile? I'm playing a game with General Li soon and I need my lucky tile."

"I would go if I knew the way. This damn palace is confusing."

His uncle grinned and pointed him to the exit Katara had gone through. Zuko looked at him suspiciously but left.

Iroh sobered up. He wouldn't play matchmaker. But he would give the right push in the right direction and let the dice fall wherever they may.

#

Zuko cursed for the third time. He was going through a hallway that crossed the corner of a patio rained on by moonlight. He had fire in his hand to light his way and maybe his mind, and find, if not the way to his room, then at least the way to the ballroom.

He was thinking he hadn't encountered anyone when he heard steps and the faint sound of dragging, heavy cloth. He turned off his flame and stood against a marble column, waiting, in what he hoped was a casual manner, casual enough like any other random honest to good person looking for directions in the middle of the night.

…Yeah, right.

He thought about the side of his face that could scare anyone even in daylight, and made an effort to cover that part. The action stung, and not in a physical way.

The figure finally appeared, a long robbed young woman fixing a strand of hair and strangely rubbing her lips for some reason.

_'Perhaps someone kissed her' _he thought.

He was about to make his presence known when she abruptly looked up at him and shrieked. It took him a second to step back. To realize he wasn't at war anymore. That he didn't need to silence her, that she was just that stupid water girl and not the enemy out to kill him. Although, looking at her glaring at him, one might not see the difference.

"What are you _doing_ here?" she hissed, mortified for shrieking in his presence.

He glared at her, his golden eyes dangerously gleaming in the semi darkness. "Since when is it a crime to walk around at night?"

"Since you almost killed me with fright. What are you doing here?" she repeated.

"Going to my quarters. Is that a problem?" he smirked "Or perhaps you would like to join me. In that case…"

She snorted. "You can't find the way to your room, much less to your bed. Who ever told you it was this way?"

She couldn't see Zuko's pale face flush with embarrassment and betrayal at his uncle's directions. He snapped fire into his hand for light, and took delight in the widening of her eyes at the flame, before she hardened them and met his gaze bravely.

"Show us the way then." He said softly, intimately.

That caught her by surprise. She stammered. "Whe…way to where now?"

He chuckled at her flushed, embarrassed face, taking his pay back. "To the ball room, of course. But if you insist…"

"The ball room! Right." She tried to control her breathing and squared her shoulders. "Well, if you will follow me, Master Lost."

He glared silently at her for the rest of the way. Though he had unconsciously relaxed his posture and his walk, having her in front and too dark to be addressed by anyone, she in turn walked stiffly, obviously affected by his presence. He didn't know what to make of that, whether annoyance, or something more in tune with the reactions he provoked in other women, or both.

#

They went their separate ways when they saw the entrance to the ballroom. No words were spoken. Zuko went back to his uncle, who was smiling happily although he told him he couldn't find his room. He told him it was all right, that he had his lotus tile in his sleeve all along.

Katara went back to her brother and friends, upon whose questions she answered vaguely what happened with Zuko, and tried to appear cheerful and unaffected the rest of the night, and vowed to herself to have so much fun that she wouldn't think of that smirking, golden eyed man anymore.

**Omake:**

**Azula: (incinerates all those who don't review)**

**Iroh: what did you do?!**

**Azula: I turned them to a crisp. At least now they'll have an excuse for not reviewing.**

**Iroh: It's still wrong.**

**Azula: But it feels so good!**


End file.
